Thunderstorm
by Crisy 101
Summary: Fluttershy was enjoying a stormy thunder filled night, when Pinkie suddenly came to her doorstep. Fluttershy decided to make it into a sleepover. Knowing the party pony surly they could have a lot of fun. Well, if it weren't for Pinkie being so scared. A cute FlutterPie fic based on my own phobia of thunderstorms. I hope you enjoy :)


Fluttershy sighed as she stepped out into the world. Today was such a perfect day, nature looked beyond beautiful, but it would soon all vanish. It would soon be washed away from the upcoming storm. Fluttershy never really understood why Ponyville had storms, when the Pegasi could control the weather. Rainbow always blamed it on Derpy for forgetting to make it rain, but Fluttershy secretly suspected it was Rainbow being lazy.

None the less she had to make sure all her animal friends were safe and sound. And that their homes wouldn't get flooded. As the wind picked up, she had only finished about half her work. She sighed and continued, as the wind picked up stronger and stronger, as the rain started to fall, as the thunder started to boom. Finally though, all her friends nature homes were safe and sound. The one's who didn't have any homes in nature, instead living with a pony and only coming to Flutters when they were gone, stayed inside.

Flutters quickly rushed inside her small little cottage and slammed the door shut, breathing a sigh of relief. She gently shock herself off, and grabbed a small basket, filled with needles and thread. Sitting down on the couch, she picked up the blanket, and began sewing. Flutters smiled as she began humming, intent on making it as perfect as she could. This blanket would be a gift for Pinkie. It wasn't actually very close to Pinkie's birthday, it was actually 7 months away, but Flutters felt she deserved something special. Sure the mare got thanked, but Flutters couldn't remember the last time she actually got a gift for being so nice, for bringing smiles to everyone she knew, and even those she didn't know. For so much joy, she deserved something more then a simple thanks. Flutters set the blanket down and admired her work. Patches of balloons, smiley faces, cupcakes, and all the other things Pinkie loved, adorned it. She even put some butterflies in their just to give it that special touch.

She walked over to her stair case, and gently folded the blanket into a box, before putting it under the staircase. Fluttershy just couldn't give the gift to Pinkie now, she didn't know when she would. But she felt when the time was right, she'd know it.

_"Or at least that's what they say in those romance books Rarity reads."_ She thought

She then sat back down on the couch and looked out her window, admiring the serenity of the rain, until a loud thundering boom, quickly got rid of that. Still Fluttershy knew the storm wouldn't do any real damage. And despite it's loudness, there was almost a sorta of calming feeling to it. She let out a sigh, as she watched the storm rage on, worse and worse. Quite thankful, that she was safe inside her cozy cottage. Then something caught her eye. Fluttershy squinted trying to look though the thick blur of rain. She couldn't make it out though

_"maybe it's just my imagination."_ She thought

Then the figure appeared to stumble, Fluttershy covered her mouth when the thought suddenly occurred to her.

_"Maybe that's an animal! "gasp"" Maybe I forgot one of my animal friends, oh the poor thing. I have to go help it!"_

Fluttershy ran out the door, before immediately being pushed back by the strength of the storm.

"Hello, is anyone there!" She called out

"Fluttershy?" The voice replied, it sounded awfully familiar

As the figure stepped forward, Fluttershy realized this was a pony. In fact it was Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, what are you doing out in this weather, come inside quick!"  
Pinkie happily obliged, running inside, she quickly shook herself off, drenching the Pegasi beside her.

"Oh sorry, Flutters."

"It's okay Pinkie." Fluttershy coed softly, She didn't know why she said it that way, but something felt off. Pinkie didn't normally say anything so somber. "Pinkie, what in the Equestria where you doing out in a storm like that!?"

"Well, I was coming by to ask you if you wanted to come to my next party. But then the wind started getting really strong and the rain started falling really hard, and then it sta..." A loud bang of thunder hit at that point, causing the pink pony to jump with a small eep. "And then it started thundering, and lightninging."

Fluttershy chose to ignore that last part, Twilight would probably correct her on her grammar sometime else.

"Why didn't you just go back to Sugarcube Corner? Surly you would have had enough time."

"I would, but the Cakes are out on a vacation to Tall-Tail Village and I really really didn't want to be alone." Pinkie said, tears welling up in her eyes. Suddenly another bolt of lightning hit, the pink pony lowered herself closer to the ground shaking.

_"Is she...is she scared of the thunder? No she can't be, shes the bravest pony in the land, well next to Rainbow maybe."_

"Well, I guess if you're here, we could have a slumber party!" Flutters beamed.

"A slumber party? Ya that sounds fun." Pinkie said unusually soft.

Fluttershy smiled and got a board game from her closet. She set the board game down on the table and glanced over at Pinkie. She wasn't smiling and her eyes were narrow. Another bolt of thunder sounded out. Pinkie lied down and covered her ears. Fluttershy couldn't help but just stare at the scene, dumbstruck. Pinkie, one of the bravest mare's she knew. One who would laugh at the most terrible of creatures in the Everfree, and just about anything else. Was scared by some thunder? That just couldn't be true! But here she was cowering on the floor every time another boom sounded out.

"Pinkie are you okay?" Fluttershy said softly, as she approached the mare.

Pinkie looked up at her, fear evident in her watery eyes.

"Why do the Pegasi have to create such crazy storms?" Pinkie whined.

"It's alright Pinkie, we're safe inside, the storm can't hurt us."

Pinkie paid no attention to Fluttershy, instead glancing nervously over at the window, as it flashed white.

"Pinkie it's alright, the storms out there, and we..." Fluttershy stopped mid-sentence as the pink mare jumped into her lap, as another bolt of thunder hit.

Fluttershy opened her mouth to say something, but Pinkie beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy."

"You're sorry, Pinkie why on earth should you be sorry."

"Because...Because...'Cause I'm acting like a scardy pony." Pinkie said softly.

"Pinkie, you're not acting like a scardy pony."

"Yes I am!" Pinkie half shouted, before another bolt hit, eliciting another startled squeak from the pony.

"Shh, Pinkie it's okay to be scared, I'm scared about a lot of things."

"I thought you were scared of thunder too...Wh-why aren't you?"

"I used to be, but then I realized how beautiful it could be"

"Be-beautiful!? How can you call that beautiful! It's loud and it's unpredictable, and it's scary, and it ca..." Pinkie stopped as a hoof was suddenly put in her mouth.

"You're loud, you're unpredictable, you scare me sometimes, but does that mean I cower away from you."

"I scare you?" Pinkie asked, genuinely confused.

Fluttershy let out a giggle "Sometimes, yes, but that's part of the fun."

"Part of the fu..? Ahh!" Pinkie shrieked at the booming noise outside, snuggling closer to Fluttershy.

"Mm-hm." Fluttershy said continuing with a nod of her head, brushing the pink mare's mane reassuringly. "Tell me, when you throw a surprise party, is it very fun if the pony knows about it?"

"No."

"Exactly, part of the fun of being surprised, is not knowing what to expect, or when to expect it."

"I don't see how that makes thunder fun." Pinkie said snuggling even closer to Fluttershy as the booms became louder

"Well just listen." Flutters coed

"I don't want to!" Pinkie whined, covering her ears again

"Gasp" Pinkie, did you hear that?!" Fluttershy said with mock surprise

"Hear what? All I hear is thunder, loud scary thunder." Pinkie said, becoming nearly inaudible

"Exactly, if you think about it sounds kinda like music."

"Music!?"

"Mm-hm, Nature's music, just listen. Boooom, boom, da, bang, boom, bang."

Pinkie giggled "That's not what it sounds like."

"How would you know? You're not listening. And you know what, nature even made some art to go with it."

"art?"

"Ya, just look. "Gasp" did you see that flash!? Didn't that look cool? Ohh, and listen to that music, bang, boom, da bang boom."

"That does seem kinda cool."

"Aww you see, nature's just trying to give us a show, it's not trying to scare everypony off"

"Gasp" look, flashes! Bang bang!" Flutters said with a giggle as the thunder sounded again

Pinkie giggled back "Flash, flash." She said happily

"Bang, bang!" Flutter replied "Flash!" She said as the window turned white for only a moment. She felt silly, but it was a good kinda silly.

"Ba...ahh!" Pinkie shrieked, latching on to Fluttershy as the thunder shock the house. "That was loud"

"And what's wrong with being loud?" Fluttershy smirked at the party pony, eliciting another giggle from her.

Light flashed thought the window again, and a few seconds later a rocketing boom went though the house.

"Boom, boom!" Pinkie shouted playfully.

The two ponies continued their silly antics of yelling "flash, flash, bang bang" or "boom, boom, when it got really loud. Finally after some time, Fluttershy spoke up again.

"See, Pinkie. I told you it was beautiful."

"Ya, it is!...But it's still kinda scary." She said coming closer to Fluttershy

"Aww, well don't worry. I'm here and I'll make sure those big scary lightning and thunder monsters don't hurt you."

Pinkie laughed, and hugged Fluttershy, snuggling into her warm soft, coat. It was comforting. Fluttershy blushed a little at Pinkie's affectionate behavior, but knew better then to think more of it. It was rather nice to have her best friend snuggled up to her, and a very rare moment, of peace for the mare. Fluttershy wasn't even quite sure that Pinkie could handle such quiet moments before, but here she was content with staying in Flutters arms, just snuggling happily. Fluttershy shock her head as her blush intensified, the last thing she needed to be doing was ruining the moment with her thoughts. Pinkie squeezed Flutters tighter as more booms of thunder went off, they hadn't quieted down any. Fluttershy gently pet Pinkie's mane as she had done earlier.

"Shh, It's okay, it's oka..."yawn"

"Aww, are you getting tired?"

"A little."

"Why don't we go to bed then, I'm tired too."

"Alright the..." Flutters stopped mid-sentence when a thought occurred to her.

"Flutters what's wrong?"

"I...I only have one bed!"

"...So, what the problem, your bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Wha.. no I...That's not what...I can't just..." Flutters paused for a second as she looked at Pinkie's innocent face.

_"Well, I guess it can't hurt for one night...she is awfully cuddly, and cozy, just like a teddy b..."_

"Hello, Equestria to Fluttershy" Fluttershy leaped back, as Pinkie suddenly materialized before her face, breaking her chain of thought. "Oh, um...I-I...I guess we can sleep in the same bed."

"Okie, dokie!" Pinkie said, quickly bouncing up the stairs, Fluttershy following suit.

Flutters gently snuggled into the sheets. Pinkie quickly jumped in bed after her, giving her a tight hug from behind. Flutters jumped a little, but calmed down.

_"She's just being Pinkie, basically an over affectionate ball of fluff...A ball of fluff that can move and talk at a hundred miles per hour at least"_ Fluttershy giggled at her own joke, before slowly drifting off to sleep. Things couldn't get better.

Part 2

Fluttershy smiled as she felt the warm Equestrian sun shine though her window, and onto her face. Yawning she drearily opened her eyes shacking the sleep from them. She almost jumped out of the bed when she saw a certain pink pony, sprawled out across her chest. Flutters froze as she felt Pinkie's warm little breath's under her head. It wasn't that different from cuddling the mare, but with Pinkie sound asleep, it felt a lot more...

"Cute" Fluttershy whispered to herself

_"She must of shifted in her sleep...she does look rather adorable like that"_

Fluttershy smiled and gave Pinkie a small kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, Pinkie began to shuffle, Fluttershy blushed gently, but stopped as Pinkie began moving her legs in a running motion. Of coarse since she had her legs sprawled out to the sides of her, it looked more like a walrus trying to do a back flip. Fluttershy couldn't help but laugh at the site.

"No, don't...Don't hurt me!" The pink pony cried out

Fluttershy stopped laughing when she saw the fear in Pinkie's face. She gave Pinkie a gentle nudge

"Pinkie, wake up, it's okay"

"Huh, wha...WAH!" Pinkie quickly leaped off the bed, blushing fiercely "Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry Flutters, I didn't mean to...I mean I wasn't trying to...I mean...I..I"

Flutters giggled a little "It's okay, Pinkie, I understand, you just shifted in your sleep a little."

Pinkie bowed her head down "Ya, I tend to do that" She mumbled.

Silence filled the room as both ponies stared at each other awkwardly.

"So, um, what where you dreaming about? You looked like you were having a nightmare." Flutters asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh um, I was dreaming that I was alone in the Everfree and then it started raining and thundering and lightinging. And I got scared, so I ran, but then these lightning and thunder monsters came out and started chasing me...It was really scary."

"Pinkie, you know those monsters can't hurt you when I'm around. I'll give them the stare if they even try to lay a hoof on you." Flutters said sitting down next to Pinkie.

"What if they don't have eyes?" Pinkie asked with a giggle.

"I'll give them it anyways, even with no eyes, you can feel my stare." Flutters said with a mock evil tone.

Pinkie let out another laugh, and snuggled her head under Flutters. "Well I'm glad your looking out for me."  
Fluttershy smiled, before a thought crossed her mind.

_"Did I actually kiss her...it was on her forehead, but...I...I kissed her. What possessed me to even do that! She's not my filly friend...she isn't...what if she is!? Oh I can't have a crush on her, I can't! Her and me would never work out, no that's just a silly thought. She's my friend and that's all.. Aww, but she is awfully soft...and her mane smells like cotton candy...I wonder if it tastes like it?..."_

"Flutters, why are you blushing?"

Fluttershy jumped a little, blushing even worse. "Oh, uh I...I...I..." She wanted to say something so badly, but her mind went completely blank.

Pinkie sat for a moment longer, glaring at her with an odd look before getting up. "Silly." She responded before leaving the room.

Flutters stared for a moment longer, frozen in place. She thought for a moment trying to figure out what that response was. That look was too odd to decipher, not like her brain would of let her at the moment. Still for such an easily readable pony, something...something was off.

"Well, at least she dropped it." Fluttershy said as she began trotting downstairs. She grabbed a bag of mice feed, before hearing some rustling coming from the kitchen.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked, as the pink mare quickly went though the cupboards.

"I'm looking for something to eat, silly."

"Um, well I was gonna make breakfast, if that's okay."

"Oh sure." Pinkie replied as she sat down on one of the chairs and watched Fluttershy cook.

After about a half an hour, Fluttershy set two bowls of oatmeal on the table. She poured some milk onto hers and began eating, while Pinkie looked at it with an almost disgust.

"Wh-where's the sugar? This is just plain oatmeal"

"It doesn't have any sugar, but you can put something with it if you want. I usually just put milk in mine."

Pinkie blinked once, then twice just for good measure. "Can I put sugar on it?" She asked innocently.

Flutter mentally face-hoofed. "Um, I suppose so, but why don't you try it without any. Maybe you could put some daisy's in there, I know those are your favorite kind of flower." Fluttershy trotted outside, and came back with several daisy petals. Cutting them up into tiny pieces, she sprinkled them, and a little bit of assorted spices into Pinkie's bowl. "Just try it, I bet you'll be surprised."

Pinkie looked skeptically at the bowl, slowly she took a small bite from it, then a medium bite, then a large bite. Flutters shot her a smile "See, I told you, you'd like it!"

"Wow, this is amazing Fluttershy! I never knew you could make something so good without sugar!"

Fluttershy giggled, and continued eating her food. Soon after eating she walked out to preform her chores of feeding her animals. Pinkie sat and watched her for a while. As Fluttershy grabbed the last bag of feed, she turned to Pinkie. "Um, Pinkie, why are you just sitting there staring at me?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Flutters, was I making you feel uncomfortable? I can turn around!"

"No, but um, Why haven't you left yet." Fluttershy replied, praying to Celestia, that it didn't sound too rude.

"I got nowhere to go, I just thought I'd stay here and hang out with you this morning." Pinkie beamed.

"Oh...that would be lovely!" Flutters said with a smile as she finished off her chore. "I'm done now so we could do something. Oh, why don't we play this?" Flutters said fluttering towards the game, from last night, still sitting, waiting to be opened and played.

"Oh that, you really wanted to play that didn't you. I'm so sorry, all I wanted do was act all scardy wardy, I didn't even think about what you wanted to do."

"Pinkie it's fine. We still had a lot of fun."

"Ya, boom boom!" Pinkie shouted, standing on her hind-legs. "...I still don't like the thunder and lightning though." She said sadly

"That's okay. There's a lot of things I'm still afraid of, even though I deal with them a lot."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well um...I still don't like to meet new ponies."

"But...new ponies are the best! They're so much fun, because you don't know anything about them, they could be anything! They could be a doctor or a teacher or a professional party planner! Maybe even an..." Pinkie paused, realizing what she just about to say.

"A what?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Um nevermind, it wasn't a real carer." Pinkie half-lied, not wanting to get into any kind of deep embarrassing conversation with Fluttershy.

"Um, okay." Fluttershy said, taking a second to remind herself who she was talking to "Well, that's you, your whole thing is to make ponies smile, of coarse it's easy for you. But for me..." Fluttershy paused already getting butterflies just thinking about it.

"But for you, you're kindness!" Pinkie interrupted. "I know it's not your cutie mark, but it still counts. You're super good at not being shy when you need to be kind!"

"Really?"

"Of coarse, you're one of the nicest ponies ever!"

Fluttershy smiled. "Aww, thanks Pinkie." Fluttershy said giving the mare a hug

"Sooo..." Pinkie vocalized as Fluttershy broke the hug. " What do you want to do now?" She asked

"Um well, I'd still like to play that game."

"Oh ya, let's do that!" Pinkie said with a small bounce to the table.

"_Trivial Things: For Ponies! _Huh, never heard of it."

"You've never heard of it?"

"Nope, Most ponies just want to dance and party and do awesome crazy stuff!" Pinkie paused for a moment, a serious look crossing her face "I don't think I've ever been asked to just play a simple board game." she said with a sweet smile.

"You've never been asked to play a board game before?" Flutters asked.

"Hmm...Nope!"

_"Wow, she's never played a board game before. For that matter has she ever done anything clam at all? All she ever seems to be doing is running around acting crazy. I wonder how she even manages to keep up that energy, I'd get too tired from it...Maybe she get's tired from it too, all everypony wants from her is for her to act super crazy and energetic, do they not realize she can actually be calm too...Actually... I didn't even realize that until last night...She is awfully fun when she's just a bit calmer, she surly deserves a little calm too."_

"Uh, so Fluttershy, how do you play?" Pinkie asked.

Fluttershy shock her head, coming back to reality.

"Oh well you just, ask each other questions, if they answer then they can move their piece however many spaces. If they refuse to answer then they don't move."

"So it's kinda like truth or dare!"

"Um, ya, it kinda is."

"Oh that sounds fun!"

"So, what piece do you want?"

"Is there a pink one?"

"Uh, no."

"Aww, I'll take the yellow one then."

"The yellow one?"

"Ya! Oh wait did you want it!? You can have it if you want."

"Um, no, I mean, well, sorta. I kinda did want it, but it's fine. I was just wondering what made you decide to take that one."

"It reminds me of you, silly!"

"Wait, what?!"

"What?" Pinkie said innocently.

"Oh um nothing." Flutters said as she ducked down trying to hide the blush forming on her face. "I-I guess I'll take the green one then. So who should start?"

"Oh, can I start, can I, can I , please, please, please!" Pinkie shouted bouncing in place.

"Sure." Flutters said with a soft giggle.

"Yay! So what should I ask you, hmm..." Pinkie said as she began to think.

"Um, Pinkie that's not exactly how you..."

"Oh I got it!" Pinkie shouted interrupting Fluttershy. "Who do you have a crush on?" Pinkie asked with wide eyes as she leaned in closer to Fluttershy, eagerly awaiting an answer. Fluttershy let out a squeak in response as she ducked under the table.

"I-I can't answer that!" Flutters half-shouted, as she practically tried to disappear from sight.

"Come on, answer it, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top!" Pinkie said eagerly.

"No!" Flutters squeaked. She briefly considered saying something, but something in her mind told her it wouldn't be worth it.

"Aww...Okay if it makes you that uncomfortable, you don't have to answer it."

"Oh-okay." Flutters said as she peered back over the table. "Um your supposed to use the question cards" She continued pointing a hoof towards the stack of cards.

"There's question cards?" Pinkie said as she picked up the stack and began to look though them, her excitement quickly vanished as soon she began reading them.

"What's the matter?"

"But...These are so boring. Why don't we make up our own questions!"

"Our...own..questions?"

"Ya!"

"Okay, we can do that." Flutters said with a nervous smile.

"Okie dokie, I'll ask you different question, since you didn't want to answer that one."

"But...the whole point of the game is whether of not you can answer the questions."

"Oh right...Can I ask you another anyway?" Pinkie said with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Um..okay."

"Alright then, do you have a crush!"

Flutters froze, she thought for a minute. She never really had a crush, but if she didn't have one couldn't of she just said that when Pinkie asked who her crush was...Maybe she did have a crush...Actually, yes she did. She hadn't ever thought a lot about it before, but now she realized more then ever how extra jumpy she was around Pinkie, how extra happy she was around her...How much she loved that mare. Flutters smiled weakly.

"Um, yes. Yes I do." She said

Pinkie's eyes widened with excitement. "You do!" She shouted out of instinct.

"Yes." Flutters said a bit more confidently. Something about the way Pinkie cheered up gave her some confidence.

"Who is it, who is it!?" Pinkie shouted eagerly, barley containing her excitement.

"Tha-that's not part of the question!" Fluttershy shouted nervously.

"Oh right, sorry. You can move then." Pinkie said, an awkward smile coming across her face.

"Okay." Fluttershy said as she moved her piece forward. "Um, what should I ask you..."  
Fluttershy looked over at Pinkie as she thought, the cutest eager smile on her face..

_"I wonder if she has a crush on anypony. They'd sure be lucky to have a mare like her. I...I guess if she asked me, I can ask back."_ Fluttershy thought.

"So what's my question!?" Pinkie asked eagerly leaning towards the table.

"Um, well..." Fluttershy paused, as she second-guessed herself "Um...D-do you have a crush" Fluttershy manged to get out.

"Hmm, maybe."

"Maybe, that's not an answer Pinkie." Flutters said a little disappointed.

"Well, I don't really know. I love all my friends, but I've never really thought of whether or not there's one I love more then the rest. I just don't know, maybe." Pinkie said with a shrug .

"Oh, well okay. You answered honestly, so uh, you can move your piece."

"Yay! Now for your question, who's your bestest best friend in the whole wide world?"

"My best friend?" Flutters smiled, as she thought of the obvious answer. "You."

"Me?!" Pinkie said genuinely surprised. "Why me, wouldn't you be better friends with someone calmer and less high energy?"

"No, I like your energy. You always find a way to make everything fun, and cheer me up on my worst days. And you're one of the sweetest, friendliest pony's I've ever know. How could I not like that?"

Pinkie blushed a little at the comment. "Aww, thanks Flutters, You're the best!" Pinkie said giving the mare a hug.

"Um, y-your welcome. Now can I ask you, your question?"

"Oh right." Pinkie said letting go of Fluttershy and hoping back around the table.

"Okay then, who's your best friend?"

"Flutters, you can't keep asking what I ask."

"I know, but I'm really curious. Who is your best friend?"

"Oh, okay. Umm...I don't really know, I love all my friends so much. I don't think I could pick a favorite."

"Oh, Okay." Flutters replied a little disappointed.

"Buuut, if I had to chose. I'd pick you, Rarity, Dashie, Twilight, and Applejack."

Fluttershy brightened up at that.

_"Maybe there's still a chance."_ She thought to herself.

"Um so what's my question then?" Fluttershy asked.

And so the game went on and on for a good hour or two as the two had tons of fun asking each other questions. Soon they just put the game away and sat and talked and asked and laughed. It didn't take long before it reached 3:00.

"And then the chocolate fell on top of her, and boy was she mad. She left before even saying anything!" Pinkie said finishing up her story of when the health inspector came to Sugarcube Corner last week.

"Goodness, how did Mr. and Mrs. Cake not fire you!" Fluttershy said, holding back laughter

"You know... that's a good question!" Pinkie said falling into a fit of laughter.

The two mares laughed a little longer, before Pinkie, gaining her compusure, looked up at the clock.  
"Wow we've been talking for forever! Sorry, but I got to go, I promised Dashie that we'd go pranking this afternoon!"

"It's okay Pinkie, I need to do some chores anyways, you have fun."

"Thanks, I'll see you later Flutters!" Pinkie said as she bounced out the door, ready to move on with her day.

Flutters let out a sigh as she calmed down from the excitement of it all. It felt almost lonely being by herself after having so much fun with Pinkie. She wished it could of gone on longer, but she was still content with the fun she had, and did need some winding down time after all. So, the two mares went on with their days, enjoying the lazy afternoon. It didn't take long until night began to fall again.

""Sigh" What do I do now?" Fluttershy said to herself as she finished feeding her animals and herself supper. While it was nice to get back to normal everyday life, something still didn't feel right. Everyday was the same thing, and it got tiring after a while. Even Fluttershy wanted more excitement then that. Her mind kept wandering back to Pinkie. Thinking on it, Pinkie was always one of her best friends, with how much excitement she brought. She even got Fluttershy to warm up to her almost immediately, and that certainly wasn't an easy task. And now that she actually admitted to herself that she really did have a crush on Pinkie, it only made her miss that more.

_"If only she visited more often"_ Fluttershy thought.  
Then she looked over at her basket. She pulled it out, and thought about it. Then a thought came to her mind. She quickly put the blanket back in the box, and pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. After a good 20 minutes she smiled happily at her work and put it in the box. Finally tying a bow on top, she headed out to Sugercube Corner.

She happily hummed a song as she trotted over, an odd combination of excitement and nervousness forming inside her. Suddenly something crashed into her, knocking her box and it's content flying.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Flutters, are you alright?" Pinkie said hovering over Fluttershy.

"P-Pinkie" Fluttershy stuttered out, her brain still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Ya, You're okay aren't you, 'cause if you're not I'm so sorry, it's just that it was getting late, and the Pegasi have another storm planned, and I was sitting at Sugercube all alone, and I started to get nervous. 'Cause I really, really, really don't like being alone in the thunder, so then I started thinking, hmm, who could I visit, and then I thought of how much fun we had today and even yesterday, so I decided I'd visit you. But it was already getting so late, so I started running, to get their in time, and I didn't see you and I'm so so sorry."

Fluttershy stared at Pinkie, her brain rewinding what it just heard in slow motion.

"Fluttershy?!" Pinkie said, worried about Flutters not speaking.

"I, I'm fine Pinkie." Fluttershy finally said as she began to gather up the contents of her basket.

"Oh you are! Oh good, I was so worried that I really hurt you there for a moment and then I'd have to take you to the hospital and you'd have to stay there for like ever and I'd be so boring, and, ohh what's that!" Pinkie exclaimed, completely forgetting her previous train of thought as she saw Fluttershy stuffing a piece of paper into a basket.

"Huh, oh this was a uh, gift for you." Flutters stuttered out,as she began to regret her decision of bringing Pinkie her gift.

"Oh, really. Wow, I hardly ever get presents, except for on my birthday, and Hearth's Warming Eve and sometimes on Hearts and Hooves day. What's it for!?"

"Um, nothing, I just wanted to give you a gift."

"Really?! Wow thanks, can I open it, please please, please!?" Pinkie said practically trying to grab the present from right under Fluttershy's hooves.

"No!" Flutters squeaked out of instinct.

"But, you said it was for me." Pinkie said with a pout.

"It is! It's just that, I don't want it to get wet, it's about to rain you know. Why don't you open it at the house?"

"Oh, okay!" Pinkie said immediately brightening up as she bounced along, trying to get a glimpse of what was inside.

It didn't take much longer till they arrived at the cottage. Flutters walked in trying to hide her nervousness about it all. It seemed like a good idea at the time to add in that note, but now, well she wasn't expecting Pinkie to come to her. That made it totally different! At least Fluttershy thought it did. She walked over to the corner, and opened the lid.

_"Maybe I can take the note out real quick."_ She thought.

"SO CAN I OPEN IT NOW?!" Pinkie shouted over Fluttershy's shoulder. Fluttershy quickly closed the lid, and looked back at the overly excited mare.

"Um.." Fluttershy vocalized, there was no way she'd be able to distract Pinkie long enough to hide the paper. No, she'd just have to give Pinkie the box, and pray she didn't just make a friendship ruining mistake.

"Uh, sure you can open it." Fluttershy whispered as she handed over the box with trembling hooves. She closed her eyes, as Pinkie opened the box bracing herself for shouting. Instead all she heard was silence. She opened her eyes, to see Pinkie looking at the note with confusion.  
_"Oh here it comes"_ Fluttershy thought, as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Um, Flutters."

"Yes." Fluttershy said peering out from her little ball.

"Um, I can't read this."

"Huh, what do you mean you can't read it."

"Well these letter don't make any sense."

"They don't, but that's cursive. You do know how to read cursive…..right?"

"Um well, I was kinda never taught that."

"You're serious?" Fluttershy asked in disbelief, Pinkie simply shock her head "yes"

"It's really pretty and nice, but I just..." Pinkie said bowing her head down. "C-Can you read it to me?" She asked with an embarrassed smile.

"Re-read it to you! I ,I!" Flutters squeaked, trying to come up with a reasonable answer of why she couldn't do that. But all that came up was answers that wouldn't work at all.

"You wrote it, why can't you read it to me? Nopony's watching." Pinkie said with a smile.

"Um, o-okay." Fluttershy whispered in a barely audible whisper. She knew she had made a mistake writing this letter, and now she'd have to read it to Pinkie. This was the worst thing ever.

"Okay," Fluttershy began, and taking a shaky breath, she began reading.

_ Dear Pinkie_  
_ This is your friend Fluttershy. I know it's not your birthday or Hearth's Warming Eve or anything like that, but I thought you deserved a gift, just for being you. Because you are one of the most wonderful mare's I have ever met. _

_ To describe why would take nearly forever, so I'll explain it in one word. Thunderstorm. You are like a thunderstorm. Ever since I first saw you all mangled up as you were, you were as beautiful as a thunderstorm, and as you healed and got better, that only increased. I'm sorry if I can't help but stare at your pretty blue eyes, warm smile and bouncy poofy mane, but you're just too cute for me to resist. _

_ But you're more then that of coarse. A thunderstorm certainly wouldn't be great if all it did was be mean and threatened to harm everything in it's way. No it's not how pretty I think you are that made you my best friend, it was your personality that really got me._

_ Just like a thunderstorm, you are loud, crazy, random, surprising, sometimes even a little bit scary or destructive. But that's exactly what I love about you. It's so quiet here, and when you come by and bring your loud shrieks of excitement and laughter, I can't help but smile along with you. You help bring me out of my shell and learn how fun friends can be. And your crazy idea's, random acts of kindness, and surprise parties for just about everything under Celetia's sun. Well, there's nothing I love better._

_ I know I like to hide away a lot of the time, and I'm sometimes overwhelmed by the things you do, but I really do love spending time with you, and appreciate everything you do for me and the others, and I really wish to spend more time with you. I wish to have more surprise visits to my cottage, more loud laughter filled afternoons, more time with you, and you only._

_ I'm sure you could use it too, with all that you do, I don't even understand how you keep up the energy. I'm probably just being silly, but I feel I needed to say this, I needed to know what you think. You're my little thunderstorm Pinkie, and I don't want you to just pass by, onto other friends without a second thought. Pinkie I love you and I hope you love me too._

_Your bestest friend Fluttershy._

Fluttershy gently put the paper down and looked into Pinkie's eyes.

"Please don't hate me." She whined.

"Hate you!? Flutters why would I ever hate you? Just because you have a crush on me doesn't change anything. You'll always be one of my bestest best friends no matter what!"

"But, but, I have a crush on you!" Fluttershy sputtered out, trying to comprehend the situation.

"So, it doesn't mean you have to act on it, you can still be friends with somepony, even if you have a crush on them." Pinkie said smiling.

"So...so you don't love me?"

"I..." Pinkie opened her mouth to say something, but stopped as she thought on what Fluttershy really said. "Well I hadn't thought about it much. But you know what, I have been thinking about it today."

"Really?"

"Ya, really, I was thinking about how much fun I had with you this afternoon, and yesterday too. You're not like my other friends. You don't want to hang out with me just because I'm crazy or do awesome fun stuff."

"But, I just said that's **why** I like you."

"Ya, but you'd get tired of it eventually right?"

"Um, yes.."

"Exactly, I do too! Everypony just expects me to have boundless energy, they never want to do anything even relatively calm, instead they wait to do that stuff with their other friends. It hurts sometimes, It's like they don't even realize I have actual feelings. But you didn't do that, you've never done that! Like that board game, that was really fun, and I wish more of my friends would do stuff like that with me. It gets really tiring after a while. Why do you think I go out to Meadow Creak Hillside and just spend the whole day by myself every 2 weeks?"

"Uh, I never really thought about that."

"Exactly! Listen, I know I've never visited you much by yourself, and I'll admit, I kinda thought you'd be boring and just want to sew all day or something, but I couldn't of been more wrong! I had so much fun, you even made thunder fun. Like that shouldn't even be possible, but you did it!

"So, what are you saying?" Fluttershy said, giving her wings a flap of excitement, as she hoped Pinkie was going where she thought she was going.

"Well, I've never really thought much about which of my friends I liked better then the others, because I love them all equally. Except you, you're different. I know I'm not an expert on this whole dating thing, but I think I might love you too, and would like to give it a chance." Pinkie said with a nervous smile.

"You, you mean it?!" Flutters said in absolute disbelief that this was happening.

Pinkie nodded with a smile, before giving Fluttershy a hug.

"Yes." She replied

Fluttershy, smiled back with possibly the widest smile known to pony. After all her nervousness about telling Pinkie, she couldn't believe Pinkie loved her back. After holding back her thoughts and feelings for so long. Fluttershy just couldn't resit. Fluttershy leaned in, touching Pinkie's snout with her own and...

"DID YOU JUST KISS ME!?" Pinkie shouted as Fluttershy broke her first attempt at a kiss.

Fluttershy lowered her ears, and pouted, giving a face that could very easily beat a puppy at cuteness. "Um,... yes." She whispered, afraid she just made a mistake.

"I..." Pinkie said as for once she was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry." Fluttershy continued, shrinking down to the ground.

"Uh, no i-it's okay, I...I kinda liked it."

"Then why'd you scream at me?"

"Because you just kissed me,without any warning or anything! You just, just,...just..."

"Surprised you?" Flutters said with a giggle.

"Uh ya,.. surprised me."

"But I thought you liked surprises." Fluttershy said with a smirk.

"Well, I...I do...and I liked that too...maybe we can do that again?" Pinkie half asked, as she moved her muzel towards Fluttershy. Then a stroke of lightning and thunder hit with a boom, scaring the pink pony. Fluttershy could only giggle as such a brave pony, sunk down to the ground in fear. And over such a beautiful thing as a thunderstorm of all things.

"Maybe we can do that later, for right now I think it's getting late. Why don't we head off to bed." Flutters cooed softly.

"But what about the thunder and lighting?"

"It's okay Pinkie, I'll protect you." Fluttershy said as she draped a wing over Pinkie's back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As they walked up the stairs, a thought then occurred to Pinkie.

"Oh, hey, what you think we'll tell our friends now!?"

"Huh!" Fluttershy shrieked. "T-tell our friends?!"

"Ya, we gotta tell them at some point, right?"

"Um ya, but, but..."

"Aww, it's okay Flutters we can wait a bit if you want. Besides I'm sure Crisy is tired of writing anyways."

"O-okay...wait what!?"

"Oh, uh nothing! Come on let's just go to sleep."

Fluttershy stood there a moment, contemplating what Pinkie said ""Sigh" Random as ever." She said as she followed Pinkie up the stairs, and snuggled into bed with her.

"Goodnight Flutters."

"Good night Pinkie." Fluttershy said as she cuddled up to the mare.

The End...for this story at least ;)


End file.
